1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunction timepiece having a fan shape moving hand train wheel. Particularly, the invention relates to a multifunction timepiece having a fan shape moving hand train wheel which is small-sized and facilitated to fabricate and integrate a part in an analog multifunction timepiece having small hands for executing various displays. Further, the invention relates to a fan shape moving hand train wheel apparatus which is small-sized and facilitated to fabricate and integrate a part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
(1) Explanation of Terminology:
Generally, a machine body including a portion of driving a timepiece is referred to as “movement”. A state in which a movement is attached with a dial, hands is put into a timepiece case to constitute a finished product is referred to as “complete” of a timepiece. In both sides of a main plate constituting a base plate of a timepiece, a side having glass of a timepiece case, that is, a side having a dial of a timepiece case is referred to as “back side” or “glass side” or “dial side” of a movement. In the both sides of the main plate, a side having a case back of a timepiece case, that is, a side opposed to a dial is referred to as “top side” or “case back side” of a movement. A train wheel integrated to “top side” of a movement is referred to as “top train wheel”. A train wheel integrated to “back side” of the movement is referred to as “back train wheel”. Generally, “12 o'clock side” indicates a side of being arranged with a graduation in correspondence with 12 o'clock of a dial in an analog type timepiece. “12 o'clock direction” indicates a direction directed to “12 o'clock side” from a center of a main plate or a rotational center of an indicator of an hour hand or the like (hereinafter, referred to as “main plate center”) in an analog type timepiece. Further, “2 o'clock side” indicates a side arranged with a graduation in correspondence with 2 o'clock of a dial in an analog type timepiece. “2 o'clock direction” indicates a direction directed to “2 o'clock side” from the main plate center.
Further, “3 o'clock side” indicates a side arranged with a graduation in correspondence with 3 o'clock of a dial. “3 o'clock direction” indicates a direction directed to “3 o'clock side” from the main plate center. Further, “6 o'clock side”indicates a side arranged with a graduation in correspondence with 6 o'clock of a dial in an analog type timepiece. “6 o'clock direction” indicates a direction directed to “6 o'clock side” from the main plate center in an analog type time piece. Further, “9 o'clock side” indicates a side arranged with the graduation in correspondence with 9 o'clock of a dial in an analog type timepiece. “9 o'clock direction” indicates a direction directed to “9 o'clock side” from the main plate center in an analog type timepiece. Further, “1.0 o'clock side” indicates a side arranged with a graduation in correspondence with 10 o'clock of a dial in an analog type timepiece. “10 o'clock direction” indicates a direction directed to “10 o'clock side” from the main plate center in an analog type time piece. Further, there is a case of indicating a side arranged with other graduation of a dial, such as “4 o'clock direction”, “4 o'clock side”.
Further, in the specification, there is a case in which a straight line directed to “3 o'clock side” from the main plate center is simply referred to as “3 o'clock direction”. Similarly, there is a case in which a straight line directed to “12 o'clock side” from the main plate center is simply referred to as “12 o'clock direction”, a straight line directed to “4 o'clock side” from the main plate center is simply referred to as “4 o'clock direction”, a straight line directed to “6 o'clock side” from the main plate center is simply referred to as “6 o'clock direction”, and a straight line directed to “9 o'clock side” from the main plate center is simply referred to as “9 o'clock direction”. Further, in the specification, a region between “3 o'clock direction” and “4'clock direction” is referred to as “3-4 o'clock region”. Similarly, there is a case in which a region between “12 o'clock direction” and “3 o'clock direction” is referred to as “12-3 o'clock region”, a region between “3 o'clock direction” and “6 o'clock direction” is referred to as “3-6 o'clock region”, a region between “6 o'clock direction” and “9 o'clock direction” is referred to as “6-9 o'clock region”, and a region between “9 o'clock direction” and “12 o'clock direction” is referred to as “9-12 o'clock region”.
(2) Multifunction Timepiece Having Small Hand of Background Art:
(2.1) Multifunction Timepiece of First Type:
In a multifunction timepiece having a small hand of a first type of a background art, a date star wheel and a small day wheel are arranged at positions substantially symmetric with each other relative to a timepiece center. A small date hand which is a kind of a small hand is attached to the date star wheel. Further, the small day hand which is a kind of a small hand is attached to the small day wheel (refer to, for example, JP-UM-A-63-187089).
(2.2) Multifunction Timepiece of Second Type:
According to a multifunction timepiece having a small hand of a second type of a background art, a date star wheel and a small day wheel are arranged at positions substantially symmetric with each other relative to a timepiece center, and a date indicator driving wheel and a day indicator driving wheel include both of a date feeding claw and a day feeding claw, respectively (refer to, for example, JP-UM-A-63-187090).
(2.3) Multifunction Timepiece of Third Type:
According to a multifunction timepiece of a third type of a background art, a main plate is provided with a train wheel rotational center of a rotor and a train wheel used for fabricating “center chronograph timepiece” and a train wheel rotational center of a rotor and a train wheel used in fabricating “side chronograph timepiece”, a bridge member is provided with a train wheel rotational center of a rotor and a train wheel used in fabricating “center chronograph timepiece” and a train wheel rotational center of a rotor and a train wheel used in fabricating “side chronograph timepiece”, and the rotor and the train wheel used in fabricating “side chronograph timepiece” having a chronograph hand which is a kind of a small hand are rotatably integrated to the train wheel rotational center of the main plate and the train wheel rotational center of the bridge member (refer to, for example, JP-A-2004-20421).
(2.4) Multifunction Timepiece of Fourth Type
According to a multifunction timepiece having a small hand of a fourth type of a background art, a small hand rotated by 360 degrees is arranged to “12 o'clock side”, small hands moved in a fan shape are respectively arranged to “3 o'clock side” and “9 o'clock side”, and a circular disk displaying moon phase is arranged to “6 o'clock side”. The small hand moved in a fan shape is attached to a display wheel provided with a hairspring (refer to, for example, Switzerland Patent No. CH666591G A3).
However, the hairspring is used in the multifunction timepiece having the small hand moved in the fan shape of the background art and therefore, there poses a problem that in fabricating the timepiece, much time period is needed in operation of working and integrating parts.